Untimely Confessions
by Hesturoth
Summary: Marinette finds out a little too late about an akuma that forces people to tell the truth. Cat Noir turned it into an advantage to find out one of the villains' identity. Thinking the final battle is at hand, Ladybug recruits everyone for the fight. Hawk Moth has a plan of his own though.


**Author's Note:**

**SPOILER WARNING for several Season 3 episodes up to and including Timetagger.**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Marinette was hanging out with Alya and Nino. Adrien was also there, which was a rare pleasure when they weren't strictly doing school work. But, the school had brought in some acts for an optional weekend show... sponsored by Gabriel Agreste and included a show with the latest fashions. It was an open format where the students could go from place to place to see the various demonstrations.

"Bananas!" Marinette let out breathily, eliciting a new round of laughter from the teens.

"Who knew a comedian could do a whole routine on just bananas!" Alya retorted to the giggles of the group.

The group came up to the next show and Nino read aloud, "The _All Knowing Adam_."

"Should be good for a few laughs... right Marinette?" Alya poked Marinette in the arm but got a nervous laugh from both Adrien and Marinette.

Adrien was about to object when Nino yanked him inside, right behind the Alya dragging Marinette.

"Ah! And who do we have here?" Adam asked.

"You tell us," Alya said snidely.

"How about... you tell me..." Adam said as he poked Alya with his conductor's wand.

He waved his wand grandiosely as if it was an act, but Alya immediately blurted out, "Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien."

"Now that I know your names... let's get this show started!" Adam said with a wink and smile as Alya shook her head a little and Marinette looked on with concern.

Before Marinette could look back at Adam, she felt a poke on her arm from his wand, followed by his question. "And Miss... What is the most embarrassing thing you're hiding?"

"I'm in love with Adrien," came flying out of Marinette's mouth before she could even turn around to look at Adam. Her hand flew up and covered her mouth as she turned to see Adrien looking at her in shock. She ran away with Alya close on her heels. Adrien shook his head and ran after the girls.

Nino smiled at Adam, but wasn't quick enough to evade the touch of his wand. "So young man... what's all the drama about?"

"Adrien didn't know Marinette liked him," Nino said, shook his head, and then ran after his friends.

No one saw the purple glow of Hawk Moth's telepathic link to Adam. Nor did they hear Adam's reply. "Don't worry Hawk Moth. If Ladybug and Cat Noir are students, I'll find them. But I can't just ask every student if he or she is Cat Noir or Ladybug. It would blow my cover."

* * *

Marinette ran and hid in an empty classroom, tears streaming down her face. Alya burst into the class a few seconds later, followed by Adrien, and... eventually... Nino. When Nino arrived, it was quiet... eerily quiet. It was apparent from the looks on Adrien and Alya's face that they were too afraid to say anything given Marinette's fragile condition.

"Adrien..." Alya finally whispered. "Could I have a few minutes alone with Marinette?"

Adrien looked between Alya and Marinette, concern etched on his face for his friend's mental state. It was the light tugging on his shoulder that made him look at Nino who simply tilted his head towards the door. Adrien nodded and then complied by following Nino out of the room.

"How could I have done that, Alya!" Marinette could hardly yell as tight as her throat was, but she gave it her best try. "And in front of Adrien!"

"It's okay, girl. I know you wouldn't have done it on purpose, but that guy... he has some way about him that just makes you blurt out the answer to his question."

"But Adrien... I know he's going to hate me now. I just know it. This is a disaster... a total disaster! This is worse than the time they filmed my pictures of him on live television!"

"Adrien is not going to hate you. He was just as concerned for you as Nino and I. I promise... it'll be okay."

Marinette rolled onto the floor and into the fetal position, going over every possible scenario... most of which ended in her being a total outcast... that could happen because of her involuntary slip up. "Involuntary..." Marinette whispered, just loud enough to get Alya's attention. Before Alya could ask for clarification, they heard a scream from outside. Looking at each other, they bounded up onto their feet and leaped out the door to see... Adrien and Nino watching Lila run away from the area they had just left.

A chain of whispers flowed out from the show area in every direction... whispers about what had happened to Lila. A younger student ran up to the teens and whispered, "Lila was touched by that Adam guy and was asked for her darkest secret. She said she lied to everyone... about everything." The student took off just as quickly to spread the gossip some more.

Nino and Alya had confused looks on their faces, but Marinette just deadpanned, "I told you," as Adrien looked on and nodded.

"I agree... and that means Adam must be an akuma. Only an akuma could've made Lila admit to lying to everyone."

Marinette nodded in agreement. "Alya, we need you to post an alert on the Ladyblog so that Ladybug and Cat Noir will know there's an akuma loose. Be sure to mention it can cause people to tell the truth so they're extra careful around it."

Alya typed feverously on her phone and then looked up, "Done!" She grinned widely and then realized she and Nino needed to ditch Marinette and Adrien in case Ladybug needed Rena Rouge or Carapace. "You two go back in the room and stay safe. I've got to film this for the Ladyblog." She shoved Adrien and Marinette into the empty room, slammed the door, and then drug Nino off by his hand.

Adrien smiled nervously at Marinette while rubbing the back of his neck. "I know we have a lot to talk about... and I promise we will... but my father insists I come straight home as soon as I hear there's an akuma."

"Oh... that makes since. I'll just wait here and stay out of the fight then."

Adrien nodded and then snuck out of the room. He went a few doors down and back into another empty classroom. Plagg floated up and smirked at Adrien. "My, my. If that really is a truth akuma, then that means Marinette really does love you."

"I know Plagg. But we've got to deal with this akuma first. Plagg! Claws Out!" Cat Noir leapt out the window and up to the roof. He was surprised to see Ladybug already scoping out the scene below.

"Careful My Lady... The Ladyblog said this is a truth akuma."

"The akuma doesn't seem to have physically hurt anyone... but the Ladyblog post has ensured the students left the scene to hide. The akuma is just waiting down there in his area."

* * *

Cat Noir's ears twitched a little and he looked behind him to see Mayura standing on the balcony of the bakery behind them. "Uh... My Lady... We have company."

Ladybug turned around spotted Mayura. She gasped and yelled out, "What do you think you're doing on... t-that balcony!"

Mayura leapt high overhead and landed on the roof, facing the heroes. "Watching to see if we were correct... and now I know we are."

"Correct?" Cat Noir asked incredulously. "Correct about what?"

"That the two of you are students at this school."

Both Cat Noir and Ladybug gasped and looked at each other. "And how would you know that?" Ladybug threw back at Mayura with a snarl in her voice.

"Because I saw the flashes of your transformations and I watched each of you come out of a different window. You're both too young to be putting on a demonstration... meaning you're both students."

Cat Noir's ears twitched again... just in time for him to realize the akuma had joined them on the roof and was about to touch him with his wand. Mayura was trying to hold their attention and had been slowly walking towards the duo. She had just gotten within arm's reach when Cat Noir's ears twitched. In one smooth movement, he grabbed Mayura and flung her around, causing her to be touched by Adam's wand right as he asked, "What is your civilian name?"

"Nathalie Sancoeur," flew out of Mayura's mouth and her eyes grew wide... almost as wide as Ladybug's and Cat Noir's. She fled as fast as she could, leaving the akuma alone with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Thankfully, Ladybug came to her senses before the akuma did and she was able to break the wand... freeing the akuma.

* * *

Cat Noir and Ladybug were camped out on top of a roof overlooking the Agreste Mansion. "If Nathalie is Mayura... and Gabriel Agreste sponsored the event at school... then..."

"Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth," Cat Noir finished for Ladybug. Neither hero really wanted to admit it, but it was a logical conclusion. "What's the plan?"

"I'm thinking we're going to need everyone for this."

"Even..."

"Yes. Even Queen Bee."

The duo went to Master Fu's shop and explained the situation. "So... Hawk Moth not only knows you go to the same school, but ended up giving away that secret to the two of you?"

"Yes... And I wish I could say that's the worst thing that happened to me today, but it wasn't," Ladybug said with a distant look in her eyes.

"Did he learn your identity?"

"No... it was something in my personal life... I'm sure he didn't learn that... it's just making it hard for me to focus."

"I see. I wish I could help you with that, but if you need to take care of some personal business first so that you can focus, then it'd be worth the time."

"Thanks Master Fu."

The heroes waved goodbye and headed up to a nearby roof. Cat Noir looked at Ladybug hesitantly. "Is this something I can help with, My Lady?"

"I wish Cat. But, it'd probably put you in a bad mood also if you knew."

"I might already know... Does it have something to do with being affected by the akuma?"

"How could you possibly already know?"

"We apparently go to the same school, remember?"

"Yeah, so. I wasn't the only one affected by that akuma though."

"I'm sure we both know Lila was affected. But... I'm guessing you were almost as distraught as her about what the akuma made you reveal."

"It was horrible Cat. And again... It's a sensitive topic between us."

"So... it's about that guy you like then... isn't it?"

"Cat, please!"

"I had a similar experience at school... but on the other end. A friend of mine was forced to admit she had a crush on me."

Ladybug stared at Cat Noir for a long time... studying him. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I think you're the girl that confessed to me."

Ladybug studied Cat Noir for an even longer period of time. "No... you're too different from my crush... you couldn't be..."

"And if I am... then that means I have an even bigger stake in the outcome of this battle with Hawk Moth than anyone else... wouldn't you agree?"

"If you were..." Ladybug's hand covered her mouth and her eyes grew wide. "You would."

"I need to know. I need to know if you're the one who confessed your love for me today. I need to know if you really are my friend... both inside and outside the mask."

The look on Cat Noir's face was enough to break anyone's heart. The pleading in his eyes... obviously hoping against hope that he was right. Ladybug wasn't sure what to say... She wasn't even sure if she could say it. So... she nodded shyly while maintaining eye contact with Cat Noir.

The smile on his face was bigger than any smile she had ever seen on Cat Noir's... or Adrien's... face. He pulled her into a tight embrace and lifted her off of her feet as he spun her around. He sat her down on her feet and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "S-Sorry about that."

"Are... are you really that happy... that it's me?"

"You have no idea how happy I am. After your confession, I was completely beside myself wondering how I could let you down without ruining our friendship... because I was so in love with you as Ladybug, that I couldn't let myself develop feelings for anyone else."

"You do realize I'm not nearly as cool as Ladybug... right?"

"You're right! You're much cooler because you're our Everyday Ladybug and you do all of that without your superpowers." Ladybug blushed at the compliment, but Cat Noir continued. "Now... now I'm just concerned that you won't like me anymore since you now know I'm really just a pun-loving alley cat and not really the perfect model my father wants me to be."

Ladybug thought few a few seconds. It was true, she had been just as blinded by Adrien as Cat Noir had been blinded by Ladybug. "Cat Noir is the best of everything I love about Adrien."

Cat Noir's eyes widened. That was the first time either of them had said one of their civilian names. It felt weird... but oddly reassuring that they really were on the same page. Cat Noir held Ladybug's hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Plagg, claws in," he whispered.

In a flash of green, Adrien was standing in front of Ladybug, with Plagg floating over his shoulder. "Hello, Plagg. It's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Plagg dove for Adrien's stash of camembert after exchanging the briefest of pleasantries.

"Again?" Adrien asked and cocked his head to the side.

"Plagg helped out with Style Queen when... when you were turned into a gold statue."

"Oh... I see."

Ladybug smiled at Adrien. "I-I'm sorry I accused you of losing your miraculous... that was the cover they gave me."

Adrien just smiled and nodded, suddenly finding the back of his neck very itchy at the fact that Ladybug was still transformed. He coughed a little to clear his throat. "I... uh... I was hoping to be talking to Marinette by now."

Ladybug's eyes widened at the confirmation of her civilian identity. She looked down and inhaled loudly. Exhaling, she said, "Tikki, spots off."

* * *

After a short bout of stammering and stuttering, in typical Marinette fashion around Adrien, both teens were sitting side by side on the roof... listening to Tikki and Plagg banter with each other.

"We need to give out these miraculouses and finish this," Marinette finally said with all the fire of Ladybug.

"I supposed I'll give Chloe her miraculous and meet you back here," Adrien said as he stood up. He was about to call on his transformation, when Marinette tugged on his hand.

"Let's do it together... as us... No more secrets."

Adrien nodded and transformed just long enough to get them off of the roof. They walked hand in hand towards Marinette's home. Alya and Nino was waiting for them. Alya literally jumped for joy when she saw Marinette and Adrien walking hand in hand. "Finally. See girl! I told you it was going to be okay. Is that why you texted us to meet you here?"

"Not really. I texted you both because we need you."

Adrien looked at them and then back to Marinette. "No way!"

Marinette just smiled at Adrien and nodded. She turned towards Alya and Nino and held out the miraculous boxes. "More specifically, we need Rena Rouge and Carapace."

Alya and Nino looked at each other and then back to Adrien and Marinette. "Dude! How did you get these?"

"I've always been the one to give them to you," Marinette said with a slight smirk, waiting for Alya and Nino to connect the dots.

"NO WAY! Girl! You have some serious explaining to do! But, are you giving these to us in front of Adrien?"

"Because he's my partner and we don't have secrets... not anymore."

Alya looked at Adrien trying to decipher what surely must've been code for something... but she just couldn't figure out what.

"DUDE! Really! You've been Cat Noir this whole time?"

Alya's mouth dropped and she gaped at Adrien. "You mean..."

"Yes, it's true." Adrien confessed and Alya's smile grew wider. "So... I've been shipping Ladybug and Cat Noir... and Adrien and Marinette... and they were... the same ship?"

"Who knew?" Marinette added with a wink. "But... we know who Mayura is and... by extension... Hawk Moth. We need everyone. Want to see the look on Chloe's face when we give her the Bee Miraculous?"

"I wouldn't miss that for the world!" Alya practically yelled.

* * *

The two couples entered Chloe's hotel, thanks to the doorman knowing Adrien. They went up the elevator to Chloe's floor and knocked on her door. "Adrikins!" She yelled as she practically tackled Adrien before realizing he wasn't alone. "Oh... Why did you bring _them _with you?"

The group collectively sighed at Chloe's usual antics. Alya smirked with expectation and Adrien simply asked, "May we come in. We have something to give you."

Chloe blinked a little at the comment. "Oh, I get it! It's like a _group _project... right?"

"More like a team project," Marinette said as Chloe finally let them in.

Alya began recording once the door was closed. Chloe took note immediately. "Excuse me! But _what _are _you _doing?"

"Recording this for posterity," Alya smirked without stopping the recording.

"Chloe..." Marinette started. Chloe turned to look at Marinette with Adrien standing by her side, "It's time to fight the final battle against Hawk Moth. We need Queen Bee." Marinette held up the miraculous and Chloe's eye twitched a little.

She looked between Adrien and Marinette and Adrien just nodded at her. "I get it... very funny... ha, ha. Trying to trick me with a fake miraculous. I'll have you know the real Ladybug would never do something like that." Chloe huffed and turned her head.

"I'm not..." Marinette said as she open the box and Pollen materialized.

"How may I assist you, My Queen?"

"Pollen! But... how? How did Marinette get ahold of you?" Chloe quickly swiped the miraculous from Marinette. "Just wait until Ladybug hears about this... she's gonna... she's gonna... I don't know what she's gonna do, but you won't like it."

Marinette looked over at Adrien and nodded. "Tikki, Spots On!"

"Plagg, Claws Out!"

"Trixx, Let's Pounce!"

"Wayzz, Shell On!"

Chloe suddenly found herself surrounded by her superhero teammates... Her eye began twitching again. "We knew you'd never believe us if we told you... So, we showed you," Cat Noir said with a smile.

"I guess there's just one thing to say then..." Chloe said, still a bit distant in her thoughts. "Pollen, Buzz On!"

* * *

"So... now that everything's out in the open, it's time to take down Hawk Moth." Ladybug led the others over to Chloe's sofas so they could sit while formulating the plan.

"You said you knew who Mayura was... and by extension, Hawk Moth," Rena offered as a reminder.

"Mayura is my father's assistant, Nathalie." Everyone else's mouth's dropped open except for Ladybug.

"Dude... so that means..."

"Yes... My father is most likely Hawk Moth. If Nathalie has been helping him all along, then she could have been the one to akumatize him."

"That sounds logical." Queen Bee added and placed her hand on Cat Noir's as a sign of empathy. "Are you going to be okay fighting Nathalie and your father?"

Cat Noir huffed a little. "It would be wrong to say that I didn't wish Hawk Moth and Mayura were other people. And it would be wrong to say that I don't care for them, because I still do. But, they have to be stopped."

Carapace placed his hand on Cat Noir's shoulder. "We've got your back, dude."

"What about you Queen Bee," Rena asked pointedly. "As I recall, Hawk Moth and Mayura were trying to recruit you."

"Don't worry about me fox. I'm a hero, not a villain! Besides, I knew you'd need me again eventually."

"We need everyone," Ladybug stated firmly.

"But we're missing at least one other hero that we know of..." Cat Noir attempted to remind Ladybug, but the blank look on her face was a sure sign she wasn't following him. "Bunnix!"

Ladybug's eyes widened. "Of course. And Alix already knows."

"Alix is a superheroine also?" Chloe scoffed.

"Not yet, but her future self is and helped us with Timetagger." Ladybug said. "She's already seen firsthand what she's capable of doing. We need to go back to Master Fu's!"

Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee all said, "Master Fu?" at the same time.

"He's the Great Guardian of the Miraculous. He keeps them safe when they aren't in circulation."

"Wait!" Cat Noir chimed in. "I almost forgot. Didn't Bunnix say she was only used when we had already failed and that her power was dangerous if overused?"

"She did, but it's two adult supervillains against five teen superheroes right now... and Hawk Moth has already proved he's a dangerous foe by himself. We'll just have to have her waiting just in case she's needed since she'll only be able to use her powers once right now."

"Okay. How about I take the rest of the team to our lookout position while you get Bunnix."

Ladybug nodded in agreement, reasoning it was probably for the best that the rest of the team not meet the guardian yet.

* * *

The four heroes landed on the roof adjacent to the Agreste Mansion, just missing Lila as she left with the Moth and Peacock Miraculouses. They kept a watchful eye on Gabriel and Nathalie who were clearly visible through the windows of the office.

A few minutes later, Ladybug and Bunnix arrived. After some brief introductions, the team huddled together to go over Ladybug's plan. Once completed they took their positions.

Rena Rouge called on her mirage and cloaked Ladybug as the Gorilla and Cat Noir as Adrien. The duo hurried into the mansion as the rest of the heroes watched eagerly for the next signal.

Cat Noir knocked on the office door and was invited in. His illusion held as he entered the office, followed closely by Ladybug. Gabriel and Nathalie figured it was Adrien and his bodyguard, softening their stances a little.

"Father. I was hiding near the akuma fight today when I heard Nathalie confess to being Mayura." Ladybug crossed her arms and tried to look menacing through her disguise.

"You heard correctly, Adrien. I was just confessing to your father and turning in my resignation."

"I know a thing or two about how all this works from reading the interviews with Ladybug on the Ladyblog. What did you do with your miraculous?"

"I took it off in the alley I detransformed in and threw it. I don't know where it landed."

"How can we trust you that you won't go back and get it and keep hurting people?"

"Because my identity has been blown and I need to leave before Ladybug and Cat Noir come to get me." Nathalie put on her best look of concern mixed with fear, which was a difficult given her normally stoic nature.

"And father... how can I be sure you weren't helping her? That you're not Hawk Moth for that matter?"

"What on earth would make you think that, Adrien? I'm your father!"

"Because you were the one sponsoring the event at school today where the akuma was hiding in plain sight."

"And you think I'm Hawk Moth over what amounts to a coincidence at best. Or could easily be explained by Nathalie knowing my schedule."

Suddenly, a beeping noise was heard and all eyes turned toward Ladybug. She grinned widely as embarrassment set in, but the beeping continued. She held up one finger and turned around to check her bug-phone. Carapace was on it as Rena Rouge, Bunnix, and Queen Bee were fighting what appeared to be an oddly dressed clock maker riding a giant clock. "Sorry dudes, but we could really use your help out here."

"Come on Cat Noir," Ladybug said as their illusions vanished to the surprise of Nathalie and Gabriel.

"What's the meaning of this? Impersonating my son and my employee! I'll file charges."

Ladybug and Cat Noir ignored his ranting and quickly joined the others outside.

The clock maker was easily defeated at that point as the akuma was in his pocket watch. However, the giant clock kept fighting. "It must be one of Mayura's sentimonsters instead of part of the akuma," Ladybug called out to the others.

"The object could be anywhere," Cat Noir called back.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called out and was rewarded with a turtle plushy. She looked over to Carapace and then to the old clock maker. "Help him," she called over to Carapace and he nodded.

Nino was helping the clock maker up and the old man said, "Thanks son. The last thing I remember was working on a clock when a feather floated in and landed on the tool I was holding. The next thing I know, this giant clock is standing in front of me, wrecking my store. I was so furious, I didn't even see the black butterfly."

"No sir, thank you. That was valuable information. Let me help you back to your shop." Carapace turned to the others, still battling the sentimonster and nodded. "I'll be right back." Carapace escorted the old man to his shop and the he gave Carapace the tool that he had been working with. "Thanks again sir. I'll be sure to bring this back."

Carapace hurried back and handed the tool to Ladybug so she could cleanse the feather. Just then, the clock attacked Ladybug and Carapace. He called on his power to protect them, but the clock kept pounding on the shell around them. Bunnix called on her power, pulling Ladybug and Carapace out of harm's way. Cat Noir called on his power and took out the roof below the clock, giving Ladybug sufficient time to break the tool and cleanse the feather.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug threw the turtle plushy high into the air, fixing all the damage.

The six heroes looked at each other in shock. Apparently they were either wrong, or Gabriel had given the miraculouses over to someone else. Ladybug collected the four extra miraculouses, feeling bad now about doing the reveals simply because she thought it was the final battle. She admonished everyone to keep their own and everyone else's identities a secret... and they all agreed.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Lila, this is Gabriel. Thank you for your help, but I need those miraculouses back."

"Gabriel? I don't know any Gabriel. And what are these miraculous things you're talking about. How did you even get my number?"

"I'm serious. I still need them."

"Look mister. I don't know who you think you are, but I'm a teenage girl and you could get into lots of trouble trying to come onto me and say you need me."

"That's not what I said!" Gabriel was clearly getting frustrated. "You were only supposed to keep them long enough to throw Ladybug and Cat Noir off our trail."

"That's it. I've had enough. You can't talk to me that way. I'm going to call the authorities if you call back!" Lila hung up the phone and smirked. She finally had the means to get her heart's desire... Adrien.

Meanwhile, Gabriel went down into the basement and faced Emilie's motionless body. "I'm so sorry. I won't be able to keep my promise... because I trusted the wrong person."


End file.
